10e cérémonie des Razzie Awards
La 10e cérémonie des Golden Raspberry Awards a eu lieu le 25 mars 1990 à l'hotel Hollywood Roosevelt pour désigner le pire de ce que l'industrie cinématographique a pu offrir en 1989. À l'occasion de cette cérémonie, des prix spéciaux furent décernés pour désigner les pires interprétations des années 1980. Contrairement aux autres années, aucune récompense ne fut décerné à la Pire révélation. Pire film Star Trek 5 : L'Ultime Frontière (Star Trek V: The Final Frontier) (Paramount Pictures) *Karaté Kid III (The Karate Kid, Part III) (Columbia Pictures) *Haute Sécurité (Lock Up) (TriStar Pictures) *Road House (United Artists) *Cannonball III (Speed Zone!) (Orion Pictures) Pire acteur William Shatner dans Star Trek 5 : L'Ultime Frontière (Star Trek V: The Final Frontier) *Tony Danza dans Touche pas à ma fille (She's Out Of Control) *Ralph Macchio dans Karaté Kid III (The Karate Kid, Part III) *Sylvester Stallone dans Haute Sécurité (Lock Up) et Tango et Cash *Patrick Swayze dans Next of Kin et Road House Pire actrice Heather Locklear dans Le Retour de la créature du lagon (The Return of Swamp Thing) *Jane Fonda dans Old Gringo *Brigitte Nielsen dans Bye Bye Baby *Paulina Porizkova dans Son alibi *Ally Sheedy dans Heart of Dixie Pire second rôle masculin Christopher Atkins dans Listen to Me *Ben Gazzara dans Road House *DeForest Kelley dans Star Trek 5 : L'Ultime Frontière (Star Trek V: The Final Frontier) *Noriyuki "Pat" Morita dans Karaté Kid III (The Karate Kid, Part III) *Donald Sutherland dans Haute Sécurité (Lock Up) Pire second rôle féminin Brooke Shields (dans son propre rôle) dans Cannonball III (Speed Zone!) *Angelyne dans Objectif terrienne (Earth Girls Are Easy) *Anne Bancroft dans Bert Rigby, You're a Fool *Madonna dans Il était une fois Broadway (Bloodhounds of Broadway) *Kurt Russell (en travesti) dans Tango et Cash Pire réalisateur William Shatner pour Star Trek 5 : L'Ultime Frontière (Star Trek V: The Final Frontier) *John G. Avildsen pour Karaté Kid III (The Karate Kid, Part III) *Jim Drake pour Cannonball III (Speed Zone!) *Rowdy Herrington pour Road House *Eddie Murphy pour Harlem Nights Pire scénario Harlem Nights, écrit par Eddie Murphy *Karaté Kid III (The Karate Kid, Part III), écrit par Robert Mark Kamen, d'après les personnages créés par Robert Mark Kamen *Road House, scénario de David Lee Henry and Hillary Henkin, histoire de David Lee Henry *Star Trek 5 : L'Ultime Frontière (Star Trek V: The Final Frontier), scénario de David Loughery, histoire de William Shatner, Harve Bennett et David Loughery, d'après la série télévisée créée par Gene Roddenberry *Tango et Cash, écrit par Randy Feldman Pire chanson "originale" "Bring Your Daughter to the Slaughter" de L'Enfant du cauchemar (A Nightmare on Elm Street 5: The Dream Child), écrit par Bruce Dickinson *"Let's Go!" de L'Enfant du cauchemar (A Nightmare on Elm Street 5: The Dream Child), écrit par Mohanndas Dewese (aussi connu sous le nom Kool Moe Dee) *"Pet Sematary" de Simetierre (Pet Sematary), écrit par Dee Dee Ramone et Daniel Rey Pire film de la décennie Maman très chère (1981, Paramount) *Bolero (1984, Cannon Films) *Howard... une nouvelle race de héros (Howard the Duck) (1986, Universal) *The Lonely Lady (1983, Universal) *Star Trek 5 : L'Ultime Frontière (Star Trek V: The Final Frontier) (1989, Paramount) Pire acteur de la décennie Sylvester Stallone, pour Cobra, Haute Sécurité (Lock Up), Le Bras de fer (Over the Top), Rambo 2 : La Mission (Rambo: First Blood Part II), Rambo 3, Rocky 4, New York Cowboy (Rhinestone) et Tango et Cash *Christopher Atkins pour Le Lagon Bleu (The Blue Lagoon), A Night in Heaven, Listen to Me et The Pirate Movie *Ryan O'Neal pour La Fièvre du jeu (Fever Pitch), Partners, So Fine et Tough Guys Don't Dance *Prince pour Under the Cherry Moon *John Travolta pour The Experts, Perfect, Staying Alive et Two of a Kind Pire actrice de la décennie Bo Derek pour Bolero et Tarzan, the Ape Man *Faye Dunaway pour De plein fouet (The First Deadly Sin), Maman très chère, Supergirl et La Dépravée *Madonna pour Shanghai Surprise et Who's That Girl *Brooke Shields pour The Blue Lagoon, Un amour infini, Sahara et Cannonball III (Speed Zone!) *Pia Zadora pour The Lonely Lady et Butterfly Pire révélation de la décennie Pia Zadora pour The Lonely Lady et Butterfly *Christopher Atkins pour Le Lagon bleu (The Blue Lagoon), A Night in Heaven, Listen to Me et The Pirate Movie *Madonna pour Shanghai Surprise et Who's That Girl *Prince pour Under the Cherry Moon *Diana Scarwid pour Maman très chère, Psychose III et Les envahisseurs sont parmi nous (Strange Invaders) Catégorie:Razzie Awards par année Catégorie:Récompense de cinéma en 1990 Catégorie:Cinéma en 1990